Transparent glass or composite structures are often used for making various automotive and/or aerospace components. Such components include various transparent external parts, examples of which include windshields, mirrors, windows, backlights, headlights, and/or the like. Such transparent structures may, for example, fog up, frost, and/or become icy under certain atmospheric conditions. Such fogging, frosting, and/or icing may, in some instances, deleteriously affect visibility through the structure.